Confissões do Coração
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução do conto CONFESSIONS OF THE HEART, por Minchan. Este é um conto bem interessante, que ocorre quando Sakura tem entre 16 e 17 anos, onde fica a pergunta: Syaoran quer ficar com ela ou com Meiling?


**Confissões do Coração**

Sakura caminhou em direção da escola.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "O que estou fazendo aqui? Por que eu aceitei encontrar-me com Meiling?"

Sakura chegou na escola, e foi para a porta da frente. Estava esperando-a Meiling, que tinha algumas notícias para contá-la.

**Sakura:** "Oi, Meiling! _(Sakura sorriu)_ Por que tu queres me ver?"

**Meiling:** "_(que se aproximou de Sakura, dando um sorriso amarelo) _Eu tenho estado atrás de Xiao-Lang por bastante tempo. E, quero que tu pares de segui-lo."

**Sakura:** "_(que ficou nervosa) _Do que tu estás falando?"

**Meiling:** "Eu sei que tu te importas com ele."

**Sakura:** "_(devolvendo na mesma moeda) _Eu me importo com todos os meus amigos!"

**Meiling:** "_(falando em tom mais superior de voz) _Mas tu te importas com ele mais do que com a maioria de teus amigos, não é? Eu sei que sim! Pelos poucos anos que se passaram, eu tenho também observado a ti. Tu dizes que ama Yukito, mesmo assim, tu pareces tão feliz com Xiao-Lang. Tenho visto o jeito que tu ages na volta dele, não ouses negar isto!"

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Como ela poderia saber?"

Sakura ficou envergonhada. Era verdade, ela tinha, de alguma maneira, uma queda por Li-kun. Ela não sabia de quando, ela apenas percebeu um dia que Li-kun era a pessoa que ela se importava.

**Sakura:** "_(mentindo para Meiling) _Eu não sei do que tu estás falando. _(andando para trás, então virou-se)_ Estou indo."

**Meiling:** ""timo. Mas, de novo, não percas tempo correndo atrás dele; ela já confessou o amor dele por mim, e nós vamos nos casar logo."

**Sakura:** "_(com o coração partido, virou-se e gritou) _Tu estás mentindo!"

**Meiling:** "Estou?"

Meiling deu um outro sorriso amarelo. Sakura virou-se, e correu tão rápido quanto as pernas podiam carregá-la, chorando toda a mágoa do coração para fora.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Por quê? Por quê?"

Ela continuou a correr; as lágrimas caindo pela face, enquanto que uma imagem de Li-kun sorrindo apareceu na mente dela.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Cara, o treino de futebol está ficando cada vez mais tarde."

Syaoran caminhava para fora da escola. Enquanto descia o caminha de saída da escola, ele viu uma figura correr por ele. Parecia-se com Sakura, e ela estava... chorando. Li-kun deixou cair a mochila e correu em direção de onde ela a viu indo.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "O que aconteceu?"

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura finalmente parou, e desmoronou próxima a uma árvore. Ela pousou a cabeça contra a árvore, enrolando os braços fortemente em torno de si, e chorou. Quando Li-kun a encontrou, ele teria preferido a morte em vez de ver Sakura parecendo tão triste.

**Syaoran:** "_(andando na direção de Sakura) _Sakura, o que há de errado?"

Ela se virou, e olhou acima para ele, com uma expressão de dor e raiva.

**Sakura:** "O que tu estás fazendo aqui, Li-kun?"

Ela fez a pergunda, e ficou de pé, secando os olhos com uma das mangas.

**Syaoran:** "O treino de futebol foi até tarde. O que há de errado?"

**Sakura (gritando):** "Nada! _(então girou em torno de si)_"

**Syaoran:** "Sakura..."

A voz de Syaoran parecia preocupada, e ele colocou a mão dele no ombro dela. Sakura saltou para longe.

**Sakura _(gritando)_:** "Tu não tens um casamento a planejar!?"

**Syaoran:** "_(chocado e confuso) _Casamento? Do que tu estás falando?"

**Sakura _(gritando)_:** "Não jogues este jogo comigo! Meiling me contou que tu confessaste que tu a amas, e que vocês vão se casar! Eu sei que..."

**Syaoran _(interrompendo Sakura com um grito)_:** "Tu acreditaste nela!?"

**Sakura:** "Não é verdade?"

**Syaoran:** "Não!"

**Sakura _(gritando)_:** "Posso acreditar em ti?"

Sakura então olhou para o chão, assim que mais lágrimas começaram a fluir pela face de novo.

**Sakura:** "Ela é tão bonita, é tua noiva, e tu acabarás se casando com ela de qualquer forma! Eu..."

**Syaoran:** "_(interrompendo Sakura) _Baka! Eu NÃO vou me casar com ela! Eu não pedi a ela para se casar comigo, eu repito, eu NÃO vou me casar com ela!"

**Sakura _(soluçando)_:** "É o que tu dizes agora. Mas, cedo tu perceberás quão grande ela é!"

**Syaoran:** "_(mais calmo agora)_ Eu sei quão grande ela é!"

**Sakura _(gritando)_:** "Veja! Tu o admites!"

**Syaoran:** "Não o fiz. Não posso me casar com ela, de qualquer forma."

**Sakura:** "_(agora mais calma) _Por que não?"

**Syaoran:** "Porque... _(então ele sorriu)_ Não a amo, eu amo a ti."

A cabeça de Sakura se levantou, e olhou a ele direto nos olhos, surpresa.

**Sakura:** "O quê!?"

**Syaoran:** "É verdade! _(Syaoran ria forçadamente, agarrando as mãos dela, e puxando-as contra a face dele)_ Sim, Meiling é grande, apesar do pequeno hábito de tentar nos separar. Mas tu também és grande. De primeiro, eu admito que Yukito era o único que eu estava a fim, mas, no final, a única que capturou meu coração foi tu, Sakura."

**Sakura _(gaguejando)_:** "V... verdade? _(então ficou vermelha)_"

**Syaoran:** "Sim. _(preparando-se para ir embora)_"

**Sakura _(sussurando)_:** "Li-kun..."

**Syaoran:** "_(agora parado)_ Sim?"

**Sakura:** "Eu te amo, também."

**Syaoran:** "_(que olhou à Sakura e sorriu novamente) _Eu sei."

**Sakura:** "_(falando alto)_ Tu sabes!? Como? Quero dizer... eu... como poderias... o que estou dizendo é... bem... como..."

**Syaoran:** "Shh! _(colocou os dedos dele nos lábios dela)_"

**Sakura:** "Mas, Li-kun, e sobre..."

**Syaoran:** "Não te preocupes com nada agora. _(colocou as mãos dele na face dela)_ Apenas vamos esquecer tudo agora mesmo, por um momento, não vamos nos preocupar com nada."

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. Li-kun então puxou a face dela até a dele, e beijou-a. Em torno deles, nenhum dos dois podiam escutar algo, exceto Sakura murmurando quão doce eram os lábios dele contra os dela.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução do conto CONFESSIONS OF THE HEART, por Min-chan._**


End file.
